Hands Full
by EleganceInABox
Summary: Star and Marco have their hands full as they are expecting the arrival of their first born children.
1. Chapter 1

Being king of Mewni is something that Marco Diaz was moderately prepared for. It seemed easy enough, granted he had been prince consort for three years, so he had learned tips and tricks from the current king, Star's father. However there was something even bigger on the horizon and Marco was certain that he wasn't ready for. Star was always a handful, she was always causing some sort of mischief, and Marco could never have imagined what she was like as a child. But in just 6 short months, there would be another Star.

That's right, the crown princess, Star Butterfly-Diaz, and her husband Marco were expecting their first child. And she could not be more excited, she took and hour everyday to examine her baby bump, which was barely there because she was only three months pregnant. What surprised Marco was that she was even showing already, but he just waved it off, it's likely that Mewmans have a shorter gestation period than normal humans do. Aside from the small bump, one could barely tell the crown princess was expecting, she had no morning sickness or fatigue. She was the same old Star, much to her husband's dismay.

If Star was known for anything, it was her reckless behavior; and that was one thing that pregnancy was not going to change, and Marco knew that. There was no taming Star Butterfly. Luckily for him, he knew that at this very moment she was at her Drs appointment with one of her lady's-in-waiting, so she was not in any immediate danger, he hoped.

As if by some unknown force, his wife bounded into the room just as she had left his thoughts.

"Hi Daddy Marco!" She squealed as she ran to him and hugged him

"Hi Star," he hugged her tight. "How did your appointment go?"

"Oh my gosh! It was amazing! Guess what we're having!" She asked excitedly, hiding something behind her back.

Marco was taken aback by her statement. "Star, you're only three months pregnant, there can be no way that you already know the baby's gender."

She looked at him as if he has seven heads. "I don't know that yet Marco."

"Then what do you mean 'guess what we're having'?"

She beamed at him, "Guess how many babies we are having silly!"

He was now the one to look at her funny. "Um, one? Like most normal people."

"Oh please Macro," she shoved him a little bit. "You know we aren't normal! These babies are going to be half mewman and half human, there is nothing normal about that."

"Did you say babies? Plural?" Marco's eyes widened at the thought of having two little Stars running around the palace, the original was enough to deal with as it was.

"Yes sir," she nodded proudly. "You, Marco Diaz are the father of not one! Not two!" Marco began to sweat after she said "not two," because three babies seemed like a lot. "Not three!" That's when everything around Marco began to spin. "But four precious little babies!" She proclaimed as she produced a picture of her ultrasound, showing four little entities seemingly huddled together.

"Oh great," was all Marco got out before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

So this story, no matter how much I'd enjoy writing it, will be coming to a close. To me, the news of the babies and their birth is the most important part, so that's about all I'll show in this, but I will gloss over some other things in the final installment. This part is just a continuation of the previous chapter. I'm sorry for those who really wanted to see where this goes, I do too, but I'm so busy. And I'd need more to work with. So I'll maybe write more svtfoe as the show progresses. Until then, here is the next part.

* * *

Marco came to about an hour later, his wife looking at him with worried eyes.

"Marco, is everything okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, Star. I just..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "I need a moment. Four babies, all at once, it's a lot to take in."

Her reply was so quiet, so unlike Star. "I thought you'd be happy..."

"Oh Star, of course I'm happy."

"But you fainted. So you just be unhappy about it right?" Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the ultra sound picture in her hands. "I was confused at first too, it's completely unheard of for a mewman to have more than two babies. Every once in a while there might be three, but four? This has to be the first case in our recorded history." She wiped her eyes and then looked at her husband. "But no matter how strange it is, it feels like a blessing. Like now we have more people to love, ya know? And hopefully they won't get too lonely because they have each other, right?" Her eyes were wide and expectant.

"Yes Star, of course." He replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "And they have the best mother in the world looking after them. I'm sorry for the way I reacted, it's just, four. Wow, I mean, how lucky are we?"

"Very. The doctor told me so." She beamed, her tears drying instantly.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did he tell you?"

"Well SHE told me that she was amazed that you and I were even compatible enough to have children. Even though our species are very similar, there was no knowing what would have happened, or if we would have been able to have kids." She smiled at her husband, who's face drained of color.

"Oh," was all he could respond with before she kept going.

"And because mewmans typically drop three eggs during their ovulation, compared to the human one, that's why there are four babies. Because she assumes human sperm is more potent that mewman sperm."

Marco couldn't help but smile uneasily at his wife, "That's very interesting Star, I never would have guessed. Maybe I should have taken so classes here, because I barely know anything about the mewman anatomy."

"Well it's not much different Marco," Star stated. "The only real differences are mewberty, the ovulation thing and the fact that we don't waste in similar ways."

"Huh," Marco could only stare at his wife. He knew almost everything about her, and yet nothing at all. And suddenly he couldn't wait for the rest of their lives together. "Well now that lesson is done, are you hungry? It must be getting late and you are eating for five now, we need to keep you full and hydrated at all times."

"Yeah, I could eat. Granted I had like twelve sugaritos while you were out, so I'm not STARVING... Why are you looking at me like that Marco? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Star! You cannot have sugar burritos while you are pregnant! It's really unhealthy!"

"Well sorry Marco, but I was hungry and that's what I wanted."

Marco rolled his eyes and got up, "Okay Star, just this once though, we want you and our babies healthy."

She smiled up at him, "Alright Mr. Husband." And with that she took him to the kitchen of the palace, where she began to eat whatever was in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know that this story is really short and I'm sorry I've just sorta been going through my own stuff at the moment and I've been sick so i haven't been writing a lot this so sort of just to wrap up the story. I thought I was more interested in this story idea than I was and I'm sorry for doing that to you all. If I write another Starco piece I promise it will be a more quality piece than this is. Thanks to everyone who read this story

* * *

As the months went by, Star barely showed the symptoms of pregnancy besides her growing abdomen, some mood swings, and constant cravings. The pregnancy was easy for her, but not her very careful husband Marco spent every waking moment trying to make everything safe for their kids and trying to make sure they had enough of everything. All while trying his hardest to keep his wife pleased. Though he would never tell her to her face, as her pregnancy progressed she became more irritable. He guessed it was her need for different foods every half hour, but he could never blame her or get mad at her, because she was successfully carrying four babies inside her body. If it were him, he'd be mad as hell all day too.

When it came time for the babies to arrive, Marco was proud to say, they were more than ready. They had a bag for the hospital prepared, he nursery was painted, decorated, and stocked, and they even had names picked out, so no matter what gender the babies were (Star wanted to be surprised) there was a name for each of them. Then it came.

An ear shattering scream came from Star Butterfly on the eve of June 21st, and her husband rushed from the shower in his floral towel to see what the issue was. What he found was his wife looking embarrassed that her water had broken.

"Star, it's perfectly normal to have your water break," he kept telling her as they were rushed to the medical wing of the castle.

"Shut up Marco," was always her response. The delivery itself took 7 hours, because Star was at first persistent about delivering the children naturally, but because there were four of them, that was not a possibility. But the princess of Mewni refused to hear it. So half of the delivery time was spent trying to convince her to have the babies the "safe" was via c-section.

Though he never really uses the skill, Marco can be very persuasive. So she agreed to do what he wanted, as long as they took the babies out in the way she wanted (Left to right of course). After an hour of surgery, there they were, two boys and two girls. And Marco couldn't have been prouder; his two boys, the middle children, looked just like him, brown hair, light tan skin, and brown eyes. His daughters on the other hand looked almost completely different, with the exception of both of them having blonde hair; the eldest was pale like her mother, with deep brown eyes and two small pale blue moons on her cheeks. And the youngest had tan skin, blue eyes and lots of hair, compared to her nearly bald siblings, and she also had two small flowers on her cheeks.

When Star came to, she was so happy to see her children. And then even happier when her family came in.

"So," her father asked, "what are their names?"

She beamed and took Marco's hand, "So the eldest girl, and eldest over all is Luna, the eldest boy and second born is Orion, the third born boy is Mateo and the youngest is Marisol."

"Lovely names dear," her mother cooed, petting her head gently. They spent most of the day holding and watching the babies, and as her parents were leaving Marco heard a muttering of "good luck" from the king. Because is these kids were anything like their mom, he really would need a lot of luck.


End file.
